


Draw Me Close

by MotherofScavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben and Rey work together, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lube Friendly, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofScavengers/pseuds/MotherofScavengers
Summary: "Rey stumbles upon a sketchbook of Ben's and all the pages are filled with drawings of her, ranging from smiling, drinking tea, to getting eaten out by a black haired muscular man." Based on a prompt from @reyloprompts.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 86
Kudos: 549
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Draw Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this prompt on Twitter, I absolutely had to write it! I hope you enjoy this office AU one-shot where Rey pines after her co-worker, Ben, convinced he's not at all interested in her...until she finds his sketchbook!
> 
> * I am not an engineer, so please forgive my very liberal take on the design process, etc. Since I planned for this to be a one-shot, I didn't want to get lost in the weeds researching it. My apologies to all the real engineers that may want to chuck their phones against the wall at my depiction.

Rey had often considered design meetings to be the fifth circle of hell. Endless discussion about the direction the client wanted to take, the budget, the logistics. Most topics that could be handled by email...but then email didn’t permit bombastic men to bark orders and lord their power over underlings. 

She had sat through one too many such exchanges, slowly grinding her teeth to dust as sales managers dictated to engineering managers how a design should be structured, and then built, as if they had any damn notion of the mechanics of their asinine requests. 

Still, she did her best not to display the irritation she felt, offering friendly smiles and polite agreements instead. As one of only two women in the engineering department, Rey was well aware that the quality of her work, her amiability, and even her appearance, were held to a different standard than her male co-workers, and she sure-as-shit would not give them ammunition to use against her. Rey was smart, great at her job, and if she had to fake a smile or feign humility to ensure the project was completed successfully, she was driven enough to do it.

And if that meant she gave the sales team dirty looks when their backs were turned, she didn’t bother feeling guilty. The arrogant, pretentious attitudes they directed at her were probably compensation for their pencil dicks. 

But her opinion of the design meetings had altered in the last handful of months. The ache she felt from clenching her jaw had eased and the fire of indignation that had burned in her chest had been suffocated. And it was all thanks to Ben Solo.

The company’s newest engineer arrived with little fanfare. Luke, the department head, hadn’t bothered to introduce him to the team, which wasn’t surprising considering Luke didn’t concern himself with things like manners or social niceties.

Most of the members of the engineering department hadn’t seemed to notice Ben’s presence that first day, even as he had hesitated in the entrance to the breakroom, his impossibly broad shoulders eclipsing the light streaming through the window behind him. Oh, but Rey had. She'd spied him lurking immediately after taking a sip of her hot coffee, promptly singeing her tongue when she forgot to swallow. He was...magnetic. Arresting in a way she struggled to explain. Rose, her friend and fellow engineer, had described him as a shy lumberjack moonlighting as a hipster computer nerd, and Rey couldn’t argue with her assessment. Ben came to work in crisp dockers, black button down shirts, and black Converse sneakers, yet paired with his towering height and expansive chest, he looked like he could tear a stump of wood in half with his bare hands.

Rey often wondered what other things he could do with those hands.

It was a thought that plagued her as they worked together on projects, Rey stifling shivers of arousal as his large, graceful hands manipulated a stylus, or when he carded his fingers through his long black hair as he listened to her describe a concept idea. Her attraction to him didn’t stem solely from his insufferable good looks, for he was also shrewd and resourceful. Intuitive. Ben could look at spec details and visualize them in ways that would never have occurred to her. Whenever they were paired together on a design, Rey was enthused because he was as passionate about the details as she was. 

More importantly, he respected her. Listened to her ideas. Accepted her criticism with grace. Ben Solo treated her as an equal, and it was a heady sensation.

And working with him taught her something else: that while Ben was no-nonsense and direct about work, he was adorably shy with personal matters. He could wax on about force and sound, yet the second Rey asked him about his weekend plans or what music he listened to or books he read, the tips of his ears turned red and he would mumble one word replies. She’d invited him to lunch several times, but he’d always shook his head and offered his apologies. His rejection had stung, but Rey hadn’t pushed. It was apparent Ben Solo wished to keep their interactions strictly professional, and she could respect that...even as it made her chest feel too small for her lungs.

Rey did her best to ignore the lump that lodged in the back of her throat when she saw him eating lunch in the cafeteria, alone, writing quietly in his expensive-looking moleskine notebook with the letters BS imprinted on the cover. He carried it everywhere with him, sketching design ideas, or as she's seen on an occasion or two, funny little caricatures of animals. His irreverent artwork was just another charming detail about Ben Solo that Rey cherished in her heart, like treasured gems in her precious hoard.

But Ben's artistic talent also proved invaluable during meetings. There, he would sketch out the ideas the group discussed, his deft hand providing a visual replica of the proposed design in real time, allowing the engineering team to address concerns or lobby for modifications while the decision-makers were at the table. His skills had made Ben a prized member of the team...but had certainly not garnered him fans amongst the sales team.

Which was how the trouble started. 

It was late in the afternoon when they gathered around the conference table, the sun peeking out from behind the neighboring buildings as it prepared for its descent into the night. Rey bounced her leg under the table, impatient for the weekend to begin, as the sales team reviewed the specs for a client requested design. Glancing askance at Ben down the table, Rey spied him dutifully drawing in his notebook until he abruptly stopped.

“That isn’t going to work.” His dark brows furrowed. “We don’t have a rotator that would move at the needed velocity to produce the output you quoted the client.”

Hux, the sales manager, widened his eyes. “Can’t you just build one?”

Rey watched as a muscle ticked in Ben’s jaw. She imagined he was reaching for a thread of patience. She knew she was. 

Clearing his throat, Ben folded his hands before his face. “That’s not really how this works. To design the needed rotator to make this concept viable, would take at least—?” He glanced at Luke.

“Two months, maybe, if everything falls into place,” the older man said.

Turning back to Hux, Ben raised his palms. “Sorry man, but if the client is fixed on this design, the timeline will have to be pushed back.”

Hux shifted his gaze to the sales team members flanking him at the conference table, his expression unreadable. After a moment, he returned his sharp blue eyes to Ben, his mouth pinched.

“You’re Ben, right?” As if he hadn't been working with Ben for the last four months. He leaned back in his chair, propping a leg on the opposite knee, while he rolled a pen between his fingers. “I know you’re new here, so you haven’t been around long enough to know how things are done at Resistance Engineering. But it’s important you know that when the sales team asks for something, it’s the engineering team’s job to make it happen.” Turning to Luke, Hux arched a ginger brow. “Perhaps it would be best if you let someone with more experience handle this.”

His demeanor changed not a bit, but Rey could sense the indignation wafting off Ben in scarlet and violet waves. Yet his anger was a flash in a pan compared to the inferno blazing inside of her chest and licking up her throat.

It was one thing for Hux and his team of lackeys to condescend to her, but to be rude and belittle Ben? Rey's gaze sharpened on Hux's narrow face while the edges of her vision turned crimson.

“Listen...Chad, is it?”

“Uhh, you know it’s Hux—”

Rey flicked her fingers in dismissal. “I’ve been here for five years, so I certainly know how things are done. And that experience, on top of my bachelor _and_ master’s degrees in mechanical engineering, tells me that your plan is not feasible. Just like Ben told you. It suggests that the client made an outrageous demand, and you didn’t know how to tell them no. You should work on asserting yourself more.”

While Hux opened and closed his mouth like a fish, Rey plowed on, because she had a whole goddamn silo-full of repressed frustrations to unload in Ben’s defense.

“On top of that, your timeline is unrealistic. Do you think we can simply alter the laws of physics to meet your demands, Chad? I assure you that despite mine and Ben’s talent—and your arrogance—such things are not possible.”

The tick of the minute hand of the clock on the wall seemed to echo in the room. The sales team stared at her with wide-eyed shock, while her engineering compatriots did their best to smother grins. Sliding her gaze to Ben, she found him watching her with an intense look on his face. It gave her the nudge to continue. 

In for a penny, and all that.

“The engineering department does not work for the sales department.” She planted her hands on the tabletop and leaned toward where Hux sat at the head of the table. “We’re supposed to work _with_ each other. But if that seems inconceivable, I invite you to remember that _engineering_ is in the company name. That means if we tell you one of your sales pitches is illogical, it’s your job to find out why and then work to understand what can be offered to the client instead. Ben might be new to Resistance, but it's his stellar work that keeps you in your job, so it would behoove you to listen to his feedback.”

Folding her arms across her chest, Rey eased back into her seat like a balloon leaking helium. The room's occupants sat in stunned silence around her. As the quiet stretched into an uncomfortable moment, Rey fought the urge to squirm in her seat. Sneaking a glance at Luke, she saw him looking at Hux with a bemused expression. 

“I recommend your team circle back with the client, and then we can discuss next steps.”

Hux nodded and then hastily gathered up his materials. Flashing a glare her way, he departed, his sales team following like a queue of ducklings behind him.

Rey kept her gaze trained on her notepad, feigning an interest in the scribbled lines she’d written. She dared not look at Ben, or anyone else. Now that the anger and adrenaline had leached away, unease had taken their place. Perhaps she should have held her silence. Ben didn’t need her defense; might even resent it. Rey clenched her eyes closed at the thought. Had she just wrecked her career by rushing to the defense of a man who neither needed her help nor welcomed it? 

A presence appeared at her side. Swallowing, she looked up and met Luke’s blue eyes. His countenance was unreadable.

“Stop by my office before you head back to your desk.”

She nodded, her mind racing with possibilities of what he wanted to discuss. Obviously her outburst, but would it warrant disciplinary action? Her stomach dropped at the possibility.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Rose whispered, as if reading her mind. “You’ve done great work during your time here, and Hux had it coming.” Her tone was scathing when she added, “The asshole.”

A small smile cracked Rey’s composure. “I appreciate the encouragement.”

Steeling her spine, she glanced down the table to see Ben’s chair was empty, and her heart sank. 

“Well, I guess I better get it over with,” she whispered, rising to her feet.

“Good luck.” Rose squeezed her hand.

Rey raised her chin as she stepped out of the conference room. Ignoring the heads that popped up over cubicle walls and out of office doorways to watch her walk of atonement, she calmly proceeded to Luke’s office in the corner. It had glass walls on two sides, so everyone would be able to see their discussion. _Lovely._ Rey exhaled a pent up breath. She didn’t regret what she said, but she sure hoped it wouldn’t see her sacked.

After knocking on the door, she entered at Luke’s muffled, “Come in.”

As she stepped into the office, Luke looked up from his laptop and gestured with his chin to a chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat."

He folded his hands in front of his mouth as she settled into her chair, his mien stern. Luke cleared his throat. "Here’s how this is going to go: I'm going to act like I'm giving you a severe scolding, and you’re going to act like you’re remorseful, because some of Hux's minions are watching through the window."

Rey bit her lip and nodded in an exaggerated manner.

"That twit deserved every word you threw at him, and it’s something _I_ should have said long ago.” Luke dragged a hand down his face. “Hopefully he’ll take your criticism seriously and change how he interacts with our team, but if not, I’ll make sure to take it up with Leia.”

Dropping her gaze, Rey held her tongue. Luke had been apathetic to Hux’s abuse of the team, and more than one co-worker had expressed frustration with his leadership...but perhaps this would be a catalyst for him to do more.

“I'm glad it was you who spoke up instead of Ben,” he continued. “He probably would’ve punched Hux right in the mouth."

She gasped. "Ben would never do such a thing."

Luke sighed. "Well, not anymore. But ten years ago..." he whistled through his teeth.

"You've known Ben that long?"

"His whole life." At her questioning look, Luke raised a brow. "Ben's my nephew."

"Oh," she said, blinking. "I didn't realize."

"Yes well, believe me when I tell you that a younger Ben Solo would have handled that situation much differently. I'm glad he had you as his champion, instead."

Rey flushed. Once again she realized Ben didn’t need a champion, and the dispute would have resolved itself with more professionalism had she not inserted herself on his behalf. 

"Now get out of here and have a good weekend," Luke said, turning back to his computer. “I have a few emails to return, and then I’m off to the lake cabin.”

“Enjoy yourself,” Rey murmured, offering him a quick wave and slipping out the door.

The floor was almost empty, most of her co-workers having departed for happy hour, some, no doubt, annoyed that Luke didn’t offer them more of a show to gossip about over drinks. Rey was happy to have disappointed them. That she hadn’t been written up or fired was a small miracle, and if her outburst changed how Hux _and_ Luke conducted business, then she was happy for it. And perhaps asserting herself so publicly would aid her career, too. Rey could always hope.

She also hoped Ben wasn’t angry with her.

As she walked past the conference room, she glanced over and halted her steps. Ben’s moleskine notebook sat undisturbed on the table. Rey glanced about, craning her neck to see if Ben was at his desk, but he was nowhere in sight. He must have left it behind by mistake when the meeting adjourned, perhaps mortified by her tirade. Her shoulders slumped. 

Well, the least she could do was hold his notebook for safe keeping over the weekend. She could return it to him on Monday morning when she offered her contrite apology.

Stepping into the dim room, Rey scooped it up...and paused. Looking about to confirm she was still alone, she slowly opened the cover and flipped through the pages, sighing as she took in his elegant script. Had another man ever had such lovely handwriting, she pondered, her fingers tracing over the neat lines of his notes. Rey flipped another page and marveled at his sketch of an engine they’d been working on, admiring the shading and crisp lines. Turning the page, she chuffed in delight when her gaze fell upon two small birds eating seeds on a park path. On the opposite sheet was a rendering of a child tossing a coin in a fountain, the ripples of water so realistic Rey was almost surprised the pads of her fingertips remained dry when she brushed over them.

Thumbing through the pages for other treasures, Rey hesitated, her breath wavering, when an illustration snagged her attention. It was of a dark-haired woman, her hair pulled into three quirky buns, a steaming cup of tea in her hand, and her eyes fixed out the window on an object not in view. It was arresting. Every curve, every angle, every sweeping expanse breathed life into her, creating a picture of peaceful equanimity. 

The woman in the sketch was Rey. She recognized her likeness as if she stared into a mirror, and she clamped a hand to her mouth to contain her astonishment.

On the next page, Rey encountered a sketch of her chewing on a pencil tip, her gaze unfocused in thought. Flicking her finger to the following page, there was an illustration of her with her head thrown back, her mouth stretched open in a laugh. 

A fire burned in her throat, the flames glowing brighter with each new drawing she found. Ben had memorialized her in various settings, her expressions filling the spectrum of emotions, and each rendering stripped away the truths she thought she knew. That Ben did not return her affection. That he did not see her as anything more than a colleague.

For the notebook revealed his secrets, each beautiful and precious. Each dangerous and disarming, for they saw past her cheerful facade to peer at her tender underbelly. The part of her that wanted to be recognized and valued. The part of her that longed to be seen.

Is this how he viewed her? As lively and alluring. Mysterious and almost...untouchable?

For each sketch, executed by his talented hands, had captured her vulnerability. Her strength. Her tenacity and insecurity. Each stroke was colorful, even in black and white. Her eyes welled with tears as she studied them.

With trembling fingers, Rey flipped to the next page and froze. This drawing was not like the others. Not at all. A man, with rakish black hair, was settled between her thighs, held open by his broad shoulders. One of his large hands gripped her knee, while the other rubbed down her dripping wet slit. Her caricature's eyes were clamped shut, her lips wide on a silent scream of ecstasy.

Heat pooled low in her core. Ben had drawn himself pleasuring her, and Rey felt rooted to the spot, torn between closing the notebook and pretending she hadn’t seen it, or hunting him down and demanding he give her exactly what he’d drawn.

A sound drew her head up and she gasped. Ben stood framed in the doorway, his whiskey-colored eyes wide and stark in his pale face. His gaze dropped to the notebook in her hands, his salacious drawing on full display, his throat working while his cheeks turned a florid shade.

Slamming the notebook closed, Rey blurted, “I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to look inside.”

“God, no!” Running an agitated hand through his hair, Ben forcefully shook his head back and forth. “I should be apologizing to you. I-I’m sorry you had to find that. I’m appalled by what you must think of me.”

Clutching the notebook to her chest, Rey took a tentative step toward him. “What I think is that you’re an incredibly talented artist, and I find your work very...stirring.”

He covered his face with a large palm. "You don’t have to be nice, Rey. Please know I wasn't trying to objectify you. Not at all. I have so much respect for you." Ben dropped his hand, his gaze pleading. "You're an amazing engineer, and you make the process fun. I’d forgotten, until now, that this work can be fun.”

Rey advanced another step. "Why did you draw these then?"

Ben stared at the notebook in her hands for a long moment, and she imagined he was trying to pull a Superman and incinerate it with his eyes. Abruptly he seemed to deflate as his shoulders curled in. “Because what I can’t say with words, I can say with my hands.”

She swayed on her feet, a flush creeping up her spine. Rey knew what the sketches said, but she needed to hear it from his mouth, for his reticence conflicted with the passion she glimpsed in his art.

“And what do they say, Ben? What message should I read in these strokes and lines?”

Balling his hands into fists at his sides, Ben’s chest rose and fell with his ragged breaths. “That you’re the most fascinating person I’ve ever met. You’re an-an...emulsion of bright smiles and cutting sarcasm, and you turn absolutely feral when someone dares to hurt your friends.”

“Like today.” She cringed. “Oh God, my behavior didn’t exactly make for a pretty picture.”

“Pretty would be too tame.” His mien was earnest as he focused on her. “Fearsome. Formidable. Gracefully furious.”

Her lips quirked. “That’s a lot of 'F' words.”

“Fucking glorious.” Ben arched a brow. “Now it’s an even number.”

Rey’s heart lodged in her throat. “You know I like even numbers.”

Ben’s gaze roved over her face, like her features were his first glimpse of the sun after a long night. “No one had ever defended me before, especially not so publically. I’ve never been...more aroused.”

A laugh burst from her throat, dry and bitter, and Rey clamped her hand over her mouth to contain others. “I don’t understand. All those times I invited you to lunch. Or happy hour. You always turned me down. I just assumed you...that you...weren’t interested.”

It was his turn to take a step forward, until their chests were practically flush together. “Why do you think Luke keeps pairing us together on projects?”

“Because,” Rey bit her lip, “we work well together?”

“We do.” A bashful smile teased his mouth. “But also because...well, because I’ve asked to be paired with you from the start.”

Everything suddenly clicked into place, like the last piece of a puzzle finding its home. “And because Luke is your uncle, he agreed.”

“Yes, well,” he cleared his throat. “It’s a definite perk of working at Resistance.”

Rey chuckled...before it died on her lips. “But Ben, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you show me?” She glanced down at the leather book still clutched in her palm. “Why did I have to find out like this?”

His gaze fell to his feet. “I didn’t know if you felt the same way I did. Sure you’ve invited me out, but you’re friendly to _everyone_. You hand out smiles like some people dish out mints. I wasn’t about to shoot my shot when the basket didn’t even seem in sight.”

“Ben,” she growled, gripping the hem of his charcoal shirt, and reeling him closer. “The basket was right under your nose the whole time.”

He blinked, his gorgeous dark eyes wide. “Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ben frowned. “Because you’re you and I’m...me.”

A slow smile stretched her lips. “And you’re...fantastic. Fetching.”

“I see what you did there,” he murmured, amusement softening his face. 

Rey swallowed, rubbing the fabric of his shirt between her thumb and forefinger, using it to ground herself. “Ben, I’ve been crushing on you since you started working here.”

“You have?” 

He sounded so adorably surprised, and with his slacken jaw, so completely confused. An unknown emotion swelled in her chest.

“Hard,” she added, flicking out her tongue against her lips.

“Rey,” he whispered, his brows pulled low over his eyes. 

Feeling bold, empowered, she planted a palm over his thudding heart. “Now that you know, do you intend to take your shot?”

Rey’s breath stuttered at the determination that sharpened the contours of his visage. Raising his hands, Ben cradled her jaw, his thumbs sweeping across her cheekbones. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” He paused, his mouth quirking. “If that’s okay.”

Pursing her lips, she pretended to consider. “I think a kiss would be phenomenal.”

“Phenomenal doesn’t start with an ‘F’, Rey,” he pointed out, his brown eyes glinting.

“Oh, shut up.” 

And she rose on her tiptoes to press her mouth to his.

Like a strike of flint over dried kindling, Rey went up in flames. His lips, so shy with words, moved over hers with a prowess that made her knees weak, and only his firm grip kept her upright. He consumed her, urgent and demanding, and Rey could not get enough of it. Enough of him.

The click of a door shutting down the hall broke them apart with a jerk, and they stared at each other, panting.

“It was probably Luke leaving,” she whispered. 

Ben’s shoulders rose and fell with his deep exhalations. “I don’t think we should do this here.”

“Do what here?” Rey breathed, stepping close again. 

Holding her gaze, a taunting smile curved his full lips. “All the wicked things I have planned for you.”

“I think you mean fiendish. All the _fiendish_ things you have planned for me.”

She had expected him to laugh, but wasn’t disappointed when instead he slid his hand up the back of her neck and gripped her hair in a tight fist. “I’m going to _ruin_ you for anyone else. I’m going to _wreck_ your pretty pussy until it clenches at the mere sound of my voice. I’m going to _debauch_ you and _gorge_ myself on your sweet little body, and the only ‘F’ word you’re going to be crying out is _fuck_.”

A low moan slipped from her lips at the delicious promise of his words, and a shiver wracked her body. 

Ben released his hold on her hair, and pulled her tenderly to his chest, tilting up her chin with a tip of his thumb.

“You make me a bit crazed, but please know we don’t have to do anything beyond this.” His tone was gentle but his gaze was emphatic. “Just kissing you, being near you, would be enough for me.”

“But not for me,” she said, turning her head to bite down on his thumb. “I want all of it. Everything you have to give.”

His answering groan rattled her frame. “Do you want to go back to your place or mine?”

She grinned. “Whichever is closest.”

Fifteen minutes later, they stumbled through the front door of his high-rise condo. Rey was granted only a quick glance of the sleek living room with its floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the darkening cityscape, before Ben gripped her by the hand and hustled her down a dark hallway.

“What are you doing?” she chuckled, her feet stumbling to keep up.

“I don’t want you to change your mind.” 

Ben stumbled to a stop, raking an agitated hand through his hair as he glanced down at her. “I’m sorry. That was awful of me to say. Of course you can change your mind. I want whatever you want, Rey.”

“Ben,” she murmured, gripping his shoulders and pulling him down until Rey could look him eye to eye. “I adore your chivalry. But allow me to state, unequivocably, that I want you to fuck me right now before I combust.”

He tsked, before bending to kiss her. Against her lips, he whispered, “If anything is going to make you ignite, I intend for it to be my tongue and cock.”

Rey didn’t have a moment to disassemble before Ben ushered her through a door at the end of the hall. Releasing her hand, he moved away and she blinked into the dark interior, until a soft glow flashed in the corner of the room. Ben stood in the circle of light, his large hands already working on the buttons that ran up his chest. Her throat bobbed with her swallow.

Transfixed, Rey watched on trembling knees as Ben unbuttoned his shirt, his gaze never releasing hers as the material gaped. Dragging it off his shoulders, he neatly laid it over a leather armchair in the corner. The muscles of his back and shoulders flexed under his thin black undershirt, but before she could mourn how it blocked her view of his skin, he yanked it over his head in a fluid motion. Like a fallen angel bent on sin, Ben stalked across the carpet toward her, his eyes alight with lust, and Rey devoured the sight of him, her fingers twitching to explore the expanse of his firm chest. The veins running along his forearms. The cords of muscles flexing in his shoulders. Rey wanted to touch him _everywhere_.

But Ben had other ideas. With frenzied, but sure movements, he made quick work of her blouse, stripping it away and tossing it on the chair behind him. When she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pencil skirt, he shook his head. 

“Leave it on,” he rasped, gripping her waist and walking her backwards toward the bed. When her knees hit the mattress, Ben nudged her until she lay prone across the duvet. "I've fantasized about this. About rucking up your skirt and baring your plump ass to the light, before I fucked you from behind."

Rey bit the inside of her cheek to contain a moan. Who was this man? What happened to the Ben who would flush clear to the tips of his ears anytime she spoke to him? Never would Rey have imagined that Ben would morph into this dirty talking sex god the moment he got his hands on her.

With deft maneuvers, Ben bunched her skirt around her waist, ripping her panties down her legs, and carelessly tossing them over his shoulder. Pressing his palms against the insides of her thighs, he spread her wide, his lips curling in a devilish smirk.

"My god, it's just as I suspected."

"What is?" 

"That there's nothing not perfect about Rey Niima."

And he affixed his mouth to her core.

Rey ceased to exist in her body, her spirit floating above as Ben played her like a virtuoso, her pleasure his symphony. But that didn’t stop her from doing her best to tether herself to earth. Curling her fingers through his dark locks, Rey canted her hips, urging his eager tongue to hit that sweet spot that always made her see stars. The ministrations of his mouth, and then his fingers, combined with the obscene sounds of her rapidly approaching orgasm, obliterated her senses and left her nothing more than quivering limbs. All too quickly, Rey was primed at the precipice, aching for release.

Ben must have sensed her precarious state, for he growled in the back of his throat before he fit his lips to her clit and sucked forcefully, his fingers curling and rubbing against her inner wall. Within seconds, Rey launched into the air like a bottle rocket, shrieking as tears slid down her cheeks, and she spasmed and clenched around his hand. 

Rey blinked up at the ceiling, her body a boneless shell of the woman who had stepped through the door minutes before. Never had she felt more content.

While her extremities hummed pleasantly, Ben grasped her hips, flipping her onto her stomach, his large hand gliding down her spine, unclasping her bra and sliding it off her shoulders. 

“Christ, Rey, you are unbelievable.”

The jingle of his belt had her looking over her shoulder, her eyes widening as Ben pushed his pants down his stout thighs, revealing a thick cock that made her mouth water and her pussy clench. 

“Rey, I can’t have you looking at me like that.”

She snapped her gaze to his. “Like what?”

“Like you can’t wait to get my dick in your mouth.”

“What’s so bad about that?” Rey asked, with a smirk. 

“Absolutely nothing.” His answering grin was satyric. “But it will have to wait because when I come this first time, I want it to be balls deep right here.”

And he stroked along her seam with his thumb. Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head. 

She spread her knees wider on instinct when the crinkle of foil rent the air, clutching breathlessly at the duvet. But when a distinctive liquid sound met her ears, Rey glanced behind her curiously, frowning to find Ben squirting lube into his hand. Rubbing it along his considerable length, he arched a brow at her expression.

“You’re beautifully wet, sweetheart, but you’re so small and I’m…” he stroked his cock roughly, “ _not_. This is only the beginning, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible because I intend to fuck you all night long.”

Sucking a greedy breath between her lips, Rey arched her spine. God, even with his dick out, filthy words falling from his lips, Ben was still solicitous and gentle. She couldn’t wait to make him lose control.

Planting a large palm on the small of her back, Ben rubbed his cockhead against her, humming deeply in the back of his throat. “I’ve imagined this moment, over and over, in my mind since I first laid eyes on you. Since I first earned one of your smiles. Ever since you said my name.”

“ _Ben_ ,” she moaned, “I’ve wanted you, too. So much.”

With one last stroke against her heat, Ben thrust deep until his hips settled against the curve of her ass. 

A gasp withered on her tongue, her back bowing as her body worked to adjust to how he consumed her.

Rubbing a calming hand along her skin, Ben leaned forward to nip at her earlobe. “Christ Rey, if I had known you would feel this damn good, I would have picked an argument with Hux ages ago.”

Gripping her hips, he pulled out, hissing between his teeth as he thrust in again. “Fuuuuuck!”

With a wail of bliss, Rey rocked back against him, taking everything he had to give.

Their lovemaking was a harmony of sighs, grunts, and moans. The slap of skin against skin, and the desperation of her throaty cries were the chorus. Rey buried her face in the sheets, her jaw clamped tight to withstand the brutal pace Ben set, his every movement intent on breaking her down and building her back up again. _Pre Ben and Post Ben_. With her body reaching for release, Rey found it impossible to differentiate between the two.

Grabbing her by the elbows, Ben hauled her up, until her back was vertical against his chest. His arm snaked up her torso for his hand to wrap around her throat. “You’re close, aren’t you, sweetheart? I can feel you fluttering around me.”

Past the point of response, Rey turned her head to sob into his shoulder. 

Anchoring her firmly to his chest, Ben laved his fingers with his tongue before he pressed them to her clit, rubbing gently but firmly. Within mere moments, her body was a lock ready to spring.

Settling his cheek against her own, Ben nipped at her jaw. “Come for me, sweetheart. Show me how fierce you really are.”

And like the release of a trigger, Rey shot into the void, where only lights and sounds and sensations could pierce her. Where her crescendo was noiseless, but melodic. 

In the tumult, Rey was barely cognizant of Ben falling after her, his twitches and moans the encore of their pleasure. When he slipped free of her body and fell on the mattress next to her, he gathered her within his arms with a satisfied grunt, and Rey surrendered to his warmth. To the love in his embrace. She fell into a dreamless sleep. 

***

The refreshing smell of coffee—and was that bacon?—teased her heavy eyes open, and she blinked the sleep away. Rey lay tangled in the sheets, the soft pink light flooding through the blinds heralding the promise of a beautiful day. Arching her back, Rey stretched her arms over her head, relishing the ache in her bones. The soreness in her core. Like a cat in a sunbeam, she relaxed into the memories of the night before, humming in the back of her throat.

Turning her head, Rey nuzzled her cheek into the pillow, inhaling the comforting scents of Ben and their lovemaking. He’d been tireless, determined to claim her in any manner he could, and Rey had been happy to succumb to his desires. Never had anyone been so captivated with her. So vehement in their need to touch her. Kiss her. Possess her. Over and over Ben had shown her how much he wanted her, and Rey wanted him in return. For her days and nights.

For _always_.

Curling her arms around the pillow, her breath faltered when her hand snagged on a piece of paper. Rey extracted it, her confusion quickly morphing into awe. 

It was a sketch of her. With her fist tucked under her chin, her dark lashes fans against the curve of her cheeks, and her lips slightly ajar, she looked graceful in repose. The drawing outlined the dip of her waist and the rise of her hip, before the line of her legs trailed off into ambiguity. With her heart in her throat, Rey pulled herself into a sitting position, cradling the sketch in both her hands, studying it through watery eyes. 

He’d drawn her so relaxed. So lovely. So incandescently happy, even in sleep. It was as if he had painstakingly labored over every line, shade, and slash his pencil made, each a mark to preserve the moment. To preserve _her_.

To show her he loved her. 

“You found it.”

Pressing a hand to her mouth, she glanced up at Ben in the doorway, a bashful smile warming his face. 

“It’s wonderful,” Rey managed around the tears clogging her throat. “And not at all true to reality.”

“But it is.” Sinking on the mattress beside her, Ben reached out to grab her hand. “It’s an echo of how lovely I find you.”

“Oh Ben,” she choked, “ _you're_ lovely.”

“I promise you’re the only one to think so.” Brushing his knuckles across her cheek, he planted a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Drawing you, in every possible setting and pose, has become my new favorite obsession...second only to making love to you.”

“Good God, and you claim not to be good with words.” Leaning forward, Rey kissed him. After an indecipherable amount of time, she pulled away, lightheaded and euphoric. “When I invite you to lunch on Monday, will you turn me down?”

“My days of pretending disinterest are no more.” Gathering her against his chest, Ben bussed her temple. “Even when I tried to keep my distance, I couldn’t help but to draw you exactly as I wanted you.”

“I hope you always draw me close,” she murmured, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth,” because there’s no other place I’d rather be.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at mscavengers!


End file.
